I love you, Sensei
by CocoaDance
Summary: Zabuza's a teacher, Haku's a student. Just a random fluffy High School story.
1. Chapter 1

Just a silly little story that I started writing in my free time. My friend insisted that I post it, so I did. Don't know if it will end up being good or not, though ^^;

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN D:

* * *

Haku smiled as he knocked on the door of the I.T. staff room, waiting for somebody to come to the door; they all knew him by now, since he spent most of his lunch times up there.

It was only a few seconds before Kakashi-sensei answered the door, pointing at the computer lab.

"He's already in there. Either he was aware you would come up today, or he was hoping for you," the white haired man mentioned, his voice muffled by the usual bandana tied around his face.

The boy blushed at the teacher's teasing tone, nodding and thanking him before heading to the computer lab where Zabuza-sensei was waiting for him.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza taught Information Technology and were both quite...interesting. More than once had he walked in on them arguing and more than once had he been dragged into it. The most memorable one would have had to be the time he had gone for a walk to the park and saw them having a 'ninja battle'.

Kakashi had managed to get three of the kids from the year below Haku to form his 'squad'. Zabuza had been alone in the fight, but as soon as he saw Haku he claimed the long haired boy as his 'secret weapon'.

They lost, but at least they had a decent death. Haku sacrificed himself to save Zabuza's life, but the larger man lost a few minutes later.

They were 'buried' side by side in the playground, under a pile of woodchips.

That was really just the start of it, though. The two teachers insisted on battling at least every other weekend.

Zabuza never had any team mates other than Haku, though, which made things a bit more interesting. He had actually picked him up from his house one weekend, just so he would have a better chance in a fight against Kakashi; he decided it would be best not to ask how the dark haired man knew where he lived. They had actually won a few fights, too.

He didn't even knock as he got to the computer lab, walking straight in and smiling as he saw the object of his thoughts sitting at a desk with his personal laptop.

"Afternoon, Haku. You know, I still don't get why you want to come up here so often, since you get more work done, faster than any of the other students I have."

Haku blushed, smiling as Zabuza half turned in his seat to face him, "I suppose that I just like working with the computers, and having help available if I have no idea what to do. You're not bad company either, Sensei."

The larger man chuckled, pulling out the seat beside him and motioning for the feminine boy to sit.

He did so, glancing out of the corner of his eye as him as he logged onto the computer; to be perfectly honest, he had a bit of a crush on his teacher. And, in all fairness, it was probably just a tad more serious than that, since it had been there since he first transferred.

They both worked in silence for a few minutes, Haku doing the work they had been left with that morning in class and Zabuza messing with Kakashi's files.

"Hey, can I ask something, Haku?" the teacher said suddenly, looking across at him.

Haku nodded, stopping and looking up at him, "Go ahead."

"If this is a bit of an invasion of privacy, I understand, but I've never been too good with boundaries, which you've probably figured out by now anyway. But why are your parents never around? I mean, I've been over to your house at pretty much every hour of any day, usually with no warning, and you're always home alone."

Haku bit his lip and didn't answer, turning the computer and saving his work, shutting it down afterwards.

Zabuza frowned, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you don't have to answer if you don't-"

"No, it's fine. I was just shutting down because I don't think I'll be working on it anymore today," he said softly, giving him a small smile, "Do you know that you know more about me than any of the friends I have in my year? They don't even know what part of town I live in, but you're at my house every other day...My parents are never around because they're both dead.  
"When I was about eight, they both died. My Father was usually really nice, but he had a short temper. The weirdest things would set him off too; I remember he screamed at the mailman once for wearing different coloured socks.

"Well, one day in winter I came home from school a little earlier than usual - I think that the snow was getting too high, so they were sending kids home early to avoid the buses getting stuck – and I heard my Dad yelling. I guess I just thought that Mum had done something small which upset him and he would go into his office for awhile until he cooled down. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat before I went to see Mum, and the big knife we had was missing. I heard Dad yell something about disgusting blood and figured that it probably hadn't been washed properly and that's what had bothered him.

"Well, I walked into our main room where the shouting was coming from – I was curious about the yelling, since it was going longer than usual. I saw Dad standing over Mum, holding the knife, so I thought I was right. I saw the blood on the knife too, but there was too much of it, so I started to worry. I just stood there, watching my father screaming for a long time until I noticed that Mum wasn't moving at all and that the blood was on the floor, too.

"Dad stopped yelling then, and he turned around, calm like he usually was after he stopped yelling, but then he saw me. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then glanced over his shoulder at Mum. He got angry again then and started to walk towards me. He was yelling again and so I tried to get away. 'You have her disgusting blood in you, don't you? You're disgusting too, aren't you?' That's all I remember him yelling at me before I ran out the back door.

"We had a small pond in our backyard, but it was already frozen over. It was always thin in the middle, but I was light enough that I wouldn't fall through. I ran over it and Dad chased me, but he broke the ice and fell in. He had never been a good swimmer and he was wearing really baggy clothes, so he drowned.

"I've been moved around in foster families since then and a few years ago I had enough money saved up to live on my own, so I moved here."

Zabuza stared at Haku, shocked that he could tell him all of that in such a calm way.

"Well, Zabuza-sensei, you know more about me than anyone else in the school now," the teenager said quietly, looking up at him and squeaking as he was pulled into a hug, laughing, "Wouldn't this look somewhat strange if someone were to come in?"

"Bugger them, I'm hugging you," the teacher muttered, his chin resting on his head.

The boy rolled his eyes, laying against him anyway and smiling – it was odd to think that Zabuza needed this more that he did right now.

They just sat that way for awhile, Haku half off his chair and pressed against the larger man's chest, the teacher holding him tightly as if he would scamper away as soon as his grip was slackened. Finally he let go of him, looking sheepish as he saw that lunch was almost over.

"Uh, sorry about that Haku," he muttered, looking away, "I kind of wasted your lunch break didn't I?"

"No, don't worry. I don't actually have any classes for the rest of the day, Zabuza-sensei. My next two periods are frees, so I can eat then. Or just go home, if I really wanted to," he said, shrugging, "But I prefer to stay at school until the end of the day, really."

Zabuza nodded, hesitating for a moment, "Why don't you come over to my house this afternoon, Haku? I'm always going to yours for no reason, so why not?"

"You could probably get in trouble if somebody else found out, you know. I doubt they would believe us if we told them we were just hanging out, or planning our next attack on Kakashi-sensei."

"I could get in trouble for hacking into the school network, stealing confidential information and messing with co-workers files as well, but when has that stopped me?"

The boy laughed, standing up, "You are definitely a horrible influence on me, Zabuza-sensei. I'll be in the library for all of last period and probably a little while after school. Come get me when you're ready to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up already. I suppose that would be a good thing, if this story was actually well written XD  
Diclaimer: Noooot mine D:

* * *

Haku sat in the library, watching a few episodes of an anime with his headphones in as he waited for Zabuza-sensei. He had spent fourth period eating and then up in the school's dark room developing photos he needed to hand in soon and was just killing time for the last fifty minutes of the day.

He would probably have to wait for awhile after school ended, but it wasn't really a big deal. Most of the kids in his year had classes that made them stay after school ended, so he wouldn't be the only student in the school. The only class he had after the end of the school day was extension I.T. on Wednesdays.

He barely heard the bell ring, jumping as he felt a hand on his shoulder a few minutes later and looking up, smiling at Zabuza as he pressed pause.

"Are you ready to go now, Haku? Unless you would rather stick with your anime; it certainly looks interesting," he teased, pointing at the freeze frame of two boys kissing on the screen.  
Haku blinked, looking back at the laptop and going bright red, minimizing the window quickly.

"I-It's a show that a friend recommended for me," he murmured shyly, "We have similar tastes in anime and so she thought I would like this one. It's actually pretty good..."

Zabuza grinned, leaning against the table as his student packed the laptop up, "If it's any consolation, I have a few at home that I really like. And Kakashi, being the pervert he is, got me a few rather graphic ones at some point, which I don't really use. So, shall we go?"

The boy blushed more, smiling up at him and pulling his bag on. The thought of anything graphic involving the teacher put some images in his head that he really didn't need, especially if he was going over to his house.

They walked slowly out to the car park, not in any particular hurry to get there. Haku's car battery had died and Zabuza had offered to drive him to and from school until he got a new one, even though Haku's house was within walking distance of the school, so they were going in the same car anyway.

"Did you want to swing by your place and drop off your stuff, or just go straight to my place?" the larger man offered.

Haku smiled, climbing into the passenger side as they reached the car and pulling his seatbelt on, "Let's just go to your house. My bag isn't that heavy today."

Zabuza nodded, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out, leaving the school and driving towards his house; it was only a few minutes by car.

They spent the drive in silence, neither bothered by the lack of conversation. They pulled up outside a decent sized house, Zabuza grabbing Haku's bag for him and climbing out of the car.

The boy rolled his eyes, climbing out and shutting the door behind him, walking after his teacher, "I can carry my own bag, you know. Just because I'm holding my laptop doesn't mean that I am unable to wear something on my back."

"Too bad, Haku; I'm carrying your bag and you can't stop me," he teased, grinning over his shoulder.

"If you insist, I guess. But the next time you're at my house and you lose track of time, you're letting me cook you dinner. Or I could cook tonight."

The larger man chuckled, "Why are you so insistent upon cooking me dinner? It's not like I live off pizza."

The feminine teen shrugged, smiling shyly, "I don't know, to be honest. And I know that you don't live on pizza; that makes itself perfectly clear."

"And what exactly does that mean?" he questioned, grinning at the blush that appeared on his companion's cheeks.

"N-Nothing really, Sensei! I-It's just that if you lived off pizza then y-your body wouldn't be quite s-so...nice."

He raised an eyebrow but chose not to push it any further, seeing that the boy's face was already bright red as he opened the door to his house. It was so fun to embarrass him; he was adorable when he was blushing.

Zabuza paused at that thought, putting Haku's bag down and kicking off his shoes before heading to the kitchen; he shouldn't be thinking of his student that way, it wasn't right.  
"Make yourself at home, Haku! Feel free to look around!" he called.

Haku walked into the lounge room, putting his laptop down on the coffee table and going over to the DVD shelves; he was curious what kind of things Zabuza-sensei had. He sat down on the floor, his eyes scanning the DVDs as he waited.

The teacher came into the room a few minutes later, handing Haku a can of lemonade and sitting on the couch with his own.

"I know you usually drink tea Haku, but it's been a pretty hot afternoon. You can put something on if you want."

The boy on the floor nodded, putting his drink down and pulling out a movie that he had wanted to see for awhile, putting it in the DVD player and grabbing the remote. He picked up his can off the ground and went over to the couch, sitting beside him as the movie started; he hoped that this wouldn't just prove to be a waste of a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmm, this chapter is a bit different to the others, in the sense that I've used flashbacks and actually broken it up a little bit. You have noooo idea how much trouble I've had trying to get this to actually work for me. I had to wrestle writers block too.

Disclaimer: Luckily, Zabuza and Haku aren't mine. They wouldn't have been so wonderful if they did.

* * *

Haku slowly woke up, laying there with his eyes closed and his mind blurred. He sighed happily, burrowing further under the warm sheets and pressing his face into the pillow; it smelt so nice. He wondered blearily why the bed smelled so strongly of Zabuza-sensei, but decided that it was probably just remaining from a dream; they're all about sorting out memories, and since he spent most of his afternoon the day before with his teacher, then it would make sense he would be dreaming of him...among other reasons, of course.  
Well, actually, now he was thinking about it, he didn't really remember going home the night before.

He knew that they had watched that horror movie together, then when they realised the time they ate dinner – Haku insisted on cooking it, this time – and then they had gone to watch another movie, since it was Friday. He didn't really remember the second movie they watched, either.

_Haku lay on the couch, his legs over one arm of it and his head resting on a cushion, as he waited for Zabuza to come out of the kitchen. They were going to watch another movie, since neither of them felt like going anywhere just yet and there was no school the next day for them to worry about._

Zabuza walked in, glancing at the main page of the movie the boy laying on the couch had put in, chuckling as he saw it was Sweeny Todd.

"You know something, kid? You have pretty good taste in movies."

The teenager looked across, smiling, "And the same to you. Do you want me to sit up?"

"No, just lift your head for a moment. You look pretty comfortable where you are."

Haku smiled, lifting his head as requested and blinking as the other man sat down, pulling Haku's head into his lap before starting the movie.

A little while into the film, he had rolled onto his side and Zabuza had started stroking his hair – whether it was intentional, an automatic reaction or something else he didn't know – and that managed to put him to sleep.

Ah, that would explain why he didn't remember watching the end of the movie. So, he had slept at his teacher's house? That would explain why it smelt of strongly of him, then. He was probably on the couch.

He reached out a hand, feeling around and frowning – nope, he was definitely in a bed. And it couldn't be a guest bed if he could smell Zabuza on the pillows, so he had slept in his bed? Where exactly had Zabuza slept the whole night, since the couch wasn't exactly big? The only reason he could lay on it was because he had such a small frame.

Alright, so he was still at Zabuza-sensei's house; he had stayed there over night; he slept in the older man's bed; he had no idea where Zabuza had slept.

"Ugh, stupid brain; I'm too tired to be thinking," he grumbled, jumping as he heard Zabuza's laughter from...somewhere. Maybe it would help to open his eyes?

"Good morning Haku. I was just coming to wake you up, but I see I'm too late."

Yes, there he was, standing in the doorway. Opening his eyes _had _helped after all.

"Good Morning, Sensei. I'm sorry I stole your bed," he yawned, rolling onto his stomach and stretching, "It is comfortable though."

The darker skinned man chuckled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, "And it apparently smells good. At least, you said so last night."

Haku blushed, straining to remember what Zabuza was talking about and going even brighter as he did.

_Haku yawned as he was placed in the bed, looking up at Zabuza sleepily and smiling at the man._

"Why'm I in your bed, Sensei? I'm not complaining though," he mumbled, giggling at the blush that appeared on his teacher's face.

"Because you're barely awake and I'm too close to sleep to drive you home right now. Go back to sleep, Haku."

"Alright, if you want me to. Are you going to sleep with me?"

"No, that would be over stepping the boundaries a little bit too much. And I don't think you would like to wake up next to me, you would probably get a bit of a shock."

"Hmm, I don't think I would really mind. I would just think it was still a dream. But your bed smells nice, so I'll be fine," he breathed, his eyes sliding shut again.

"It smells nice, does it? I just thought it smelt like a bed, to be honest."

"Yeah, because the bed smells like you Sensei, and you smell really nice. I love people that smell nice, but I love you the most."

And with that, Haku fell asleep again.

Haku sat up, staring down at the sheets in embarrassment, "I-I'm so sorry Sensei! I can't believe that I said all that to you!"

Once again he heard laugher, a warm hand reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Haku. You did surprise me with a few of your comments though. I can't decide if you're cute or cheeky when you're half asleep."

The long haired boy blinked and looked up, smiling, "I have a funny feeling I was being cheeky last night. And you probably shouldn't think of your student as cute anyway."

Zabuza snorted, "When are you finally going to understand that I don't particularly care what I should or shouldn't do. You spent the night in my bed and you're worried that I called you cute?"

He laughed, climbing out of the bed and smiling at him, "You have a good point. Did you want me to cook something for breakfast, since I intruded upon you last night and kicked you out of your bed?"

The larger man rolled his eyes, standing and leading him out of the room.

"You really don't need to cook breakfast. Like I said last night, there was no way you would be getting home, so it isn't your fault. Besides, I chose to give you the bed, and I could have just gotten in with you if it bothered me."

Haku nodded, walking past him and heading down to the kitchen – he would look at what there was, but if there was nothing simple for breakfast he would just cook again.

* * *

Haku sat on the couch, fiddling with a strand of hair that had gotten free from the loose ponytail he usually wore. He had been banished from the kitchen by Zabuza who insisted upon cleaning all the dishes on his own; he hadn't objected too much, since the dishwasher would be doing the actual cleaning.

He and Zabuza had decided that it was a good day to have another ninja battle, so they were going to find Kakashi and ambush him while he was without his team; basically meaning they felt like bothering the silver haired man. The only problem was that Haku needed to change and he had no spare clothes, and he certainly wouldn't fit into any of Zabuza's.

So the older man had suggested that he drive around to Haku's house to drop off his things and get some clean clothes and Haku could have a shower while he waited. Neither of them chose to suggest the obvious option that they both just go back to Haku's house.

The thin boy stood up as Zabuza came in, smiling at the large man and giving him his house keys.

"You know where everything is in my house, Zabuza-sensei. Just grab whatever clothes, so long as it's possible to move in them. I'll probably be out by the time you get back."  
He smiled at his teacher, watching him leave before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Haku climbed out of the scalding hot water, sighing happily and picking up the towel that Zabuza had given him. He began drying himself slowly, not having heard his teacher come back, so he wasn't in any hurry.

He wrapped the towel around his waist once he was mostly dry, grabbing the other towel he had been given and rubbing at his hair to dry it.

He jumped as he heard a car pull up into the driveway, putting the towel down and walking out of the bathroom to look for Zabuza – he wanted his clothes so that he could get dressed.  
He gripped the towel around his waist tightly as he peered out from the stop of the stairwell, frowning when he couldn't spot the older man and walking down the staircase.

"Zabuza-san? Where are you?" he called softly, jumping as said man appeared from the side door, almost losing the grip on his towel, "Oh! There you are...why did you come through that door?"

Zabuza rubbed the back of his head, looking somewhat embarrassed, "I accidently locked the screen door when I left, and I haven't got a key for that one. Luckily I never lock the side door."

"Oh, alright then. Umm," he said slowly, looking down at his rather obvious lack of clothing, blushing when he saw Zabuza watching him from the corner of his eye.  
"Uh, I've got your clothes here," he said somewhat awkwardly, still staring at him, "I suppose that you ought to go get dressed..."

Haku nodded, automatically letting go of his towel to grab the bag in his teacher's hand, gasping as the cloth dropped.* He grabbed at it, barely missing and blushing brightly, half crouching in an attempt to cover himself; he was too embarrassed to think to simply grab the towel. It really didn't help him that Zabuza was still, rather openly in fact, staring at him, though now bright red as well.

"U-Um, here you are, Haku. I-I'll leave you to get dressed," the larger man muttered, still staring at him, though attempting to make it slightly less obvious.

The boy looked up, his hair falling messily around his red face as he nodded slowly.

"T-Thank you...M-Maybe you should s-stop staring now...?"

His teacher blinked, looking up from his body and instead to his face, smiling slowly, "You know by now Haku; I really don't care what I ought not to do," he said quietly, grabbing his face softly and leaning in to capture his lips quickly, "In fact, I much prefer doing things which will more likely lead me to trouble. Care to join me?"

* * *

...Alrighty then. All I have to say.

*Sorry about this one. I had to have Haku drop his towel. There was no way I could resist it. I'll try to be good about things so horribly over done in future, honest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmm, now I know why I try to avoid using flashbacks; once I've started, I abuse the hell out of them until I force myself to stop it. I could just as easily have continued straight on from where I left it off, but noooo, I had to skip it to Monday and use flashbacks to move things along. And why is Konan Haku's 'I-need-to-talk-so-come-hang-out-with-me-and-wait-in-suspence-as-I-sulk' buddy? Why is she even here, actually? ...Meh, I don't much like OCs (unless they're really very good) and I adore the Naruto villains

Disclaimer: Not mine, thankfully. I just meddle with dimensions ;)

* * *

Haku sighed, zipping up his new white jacket and tying a black scarf around his neck loosely. After Zabuza had kissed him on Saturday, things had become rather uncomfortable and he still couldn't get it out of his head.

"_Care to join me?"_

Haku stared up at him, frozen in shock and even redder than before, "Z-Zabuza-sensei?"

He watched as the larger man's eyes widened, feeling the hand drop away from his face as he stepped back.

"Oh god, Haku, I'm sorry. That was really out of line. L-Look, just forget about it. Get dressed and I'll drive you home, alright?" he said, putting bag of clothes down and turning away from him.

"B-But I d-"

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready to leave."

The boy sighed, watching his teacher walk away and sitting on the bottom step. That had probably been the only chance he would ever get to let Zabuza know how he feels and he hadn't even managed to get out anything more comprehensible than the man's name. He didn't even react to being kissed.

He got up again slowly, pulling on the clothes Zabuza had brought over for him and running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to neaten it somewhat before walking towards the kitchen.

He smiled slightly, tying his hair up into a ponytail and grabbing his bag off the floor as he walked to the door; at least it was a nice enough day for him to walk to school.

For most of Saturday, once his and Zabuza's plans had been cancelled, he just stayed home. He had ended up calling one of his friends and organizing to go out to the shops with her on Sunday, though.

It had actually been pretty fun. She had been trying to get him to go somewhere on the weekends for awhile, since she only ever saw him at school, unless they ran into one another by mistake. They had ended up going to see a movie and then doing some shopping before getting lunch.

A little while ago Haku had told her about how he felt for Zabuza-sensei, which is why he had chosen her to go with; he needed to talk to somebody, to try and straighten his thoughts out, and she had seemed like the best option at the time.

_Haku pouted, sticking another spoonful of yoghurt in his mouth and watching his friend raise an eyebrow at him._

"You have to tell me what's up sometime, you know. You can't invite me out, sulk, then not tell me why. The fact you invited me out at all still amazes me. What do you do every weekend?" she questioned, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "I've told you this, Konan-chan. I spend my weekends either doing homework, or hanging out with Zabuza-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun is Itachi-kun's younger brother, by the way, so do me a favour and don't let him know."

"Oh? And why not? You've not been poisoning his precious brother's mind, have you?" the blue haired girl asked, jabbing his arm with her fork, "And how do teachers manage to get away with spending their weekends playing ninja with students?"

Haku laughed, shrugging and flicking food at her playfully, "How should I know? I just know that I'm probably going to need to find new weekend amusements. Like actually spending time with you or the others."

"Oh? And why is that, Haku? Did something happen in your forbidden love with teacher-dear?"

"Oh be quiet. It's not exactly 'with' him if it's unrequited, now is it?"

"Well...No, it's not, but how do you know that he doesn't like you just as much? Just because he's a teacher doesn't mean that it's impossible for him to feel something towards you."

Haku nodded, jabbing at his half-melted yoghurt, "Because on Saturday, when I was at his house, he kissed me-"  
"Haku, that's a GOOD thing!"

"-And freaked out as soon as he realized what he did. I had a little hope that maybe he did like me, since he wouldn't stop staring at me. I guess I was wrong though, since he barely spoke to me afterwards."

"Aww, poor you. Maybe he does like you though, and he just thinks that because he's a teacher and you're a student if you were to pursue a relationship then he wouldn't be able to give you the proper attention and would have to hide from everyone, so thinks you deserve better?"

"...Konan, where the hell do you get this stuff?"

"Manga, fanfiction, anime; you know, various places."

"Why did I think any different? Come on, let's finish eating then go somewhere else."

He smiled, watching the sky as he walked towards the school; he had felt a lot better after that, even if it was more a 'thank god I'm not that crazy' kind of better. He had IT first period though, so he was thinking that perhaps he should have just stayed home for the day. But he wanted to speak to Zabuza after class, even if it was just to say that he would get a new battery for his car soon, so he didn't have to drive him anymore.

He glanced at his watch, cursing under his breath and speeding up so that he wouldn't be late for school.

* * *

Haku glanced across the classroom at Zabuza as he stood, the bell ringing to signify that the first period of the day was over.

"Alright, class dismissed. Don't forget to do the homework. And Haku, could you please stay behind? I need to speak to you."

"Yes sir," he said quietly, blushing and glaring at Konan as she winked at him before she walked out.

He waited quietly while everyone else left the classroom, walking up to the teacher's desk as the door clicked shut.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, sensei?" he muttered, staring at the ground and looking up shyly as he heard a sigh.

"Please stop being so horribly formal, Haku. I can understand awkwardness, but you've never spoken to me that way."

"Sorry, Zabuza-sensei, I'll stop. W-What did you want to talk about?"

"What happened on Saturday...I want to apologize for it. I shouldn't have kissed you."

The boy smiled slightly, tightening his ponytail absently, "You keep saying, though, that it never bothered you what you should or shouldn't do. In fact, if I remember rightly, that kiss came with the invitation for me to join you in your misbehaviour."

Zabuza laughed, leaning back in his chair and relaxing, "You really are brilliant Haku. But yes, it did, and it once again shouldn't have. There's too much wrong with it, even for me."

Haku blinked, grabbing the closest chair and sitting down; he was curious now, since he hadn't been told that it was just a complete mistake, brought on by the spur of the moment.

"Like what? I mean, there's obvious things, but I want to hear what you think is enough to stop you."

The teacher smiled, propping his feet up on the desk, "Well, to start off, there's the fact that you're a student and I'm your teacher."

"The most obvious, Zabuza-sensei. Though I don't think the school pays too much attention to that, to be honest. I know that Kabuto-san in my year has a thing going on with Orochimaru-sensei, who teaches science, and they don't hide it too well. Of course, this is why nobody goes down to the science labs at lunch times; too much noise. They go on dates too, in rather crowded places, so that isn't the best hidden relationship around.

"And, though I'm not sure that they've actually done anything _wrong, _Gai-sensei and Lee-kun are certainly attracted to each other and have made one another aware of it. I think their sense of righteousness is what's stopping them from pursuing a relationship just yet. Though they make it very clear that as soon as Lee is of legal age then something will happen between them."

"Alright then, smarty pants. What about age difference, what argument have you for that?" he asked, smiling at the boy.

"Simple; there should be no boundaries placed on the way you can feel for someone. Nobody complains of an age difference if two people are to dislike each other, so why should they for anything else?"

"You really are one of the brightest kids I've ever met, to come up with answers like that so fast. Why you're arguing so vehemently is beyond me, though. And what about the fact that we're both male? It doesn't bother me at all, and I have the feeling it doesn't bother you, but if something were to ever happen between us then you would have to deal with a lot of shit from other people. More for this than for anything else."

Haku smiled softly, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, "I know that, sensei. But I was never bothered by what people thought, really. I'm not _as_ open about my sexual preference as some of my friends are, but I still make no secret of it. Nobody that matters to me cares, so it wouldn't bother me when other people tried to tell me it's wrong. Does it matter to you?"

Zabuza grinned at him, shaking his head, "Why are you so insistent upon breaking down any arguments I may have to say that I shouldn't have kissed you, or why nothing should be continued on from that?"

The long haired boy grinned, going to reply but pausing as the bell rang, grabbing his things as he stood.

"I suppose you have to find out another time, Zabuza-sensei. Sadly, I have class, and I have to go to English right now, since my teacher won't tolerate lateness. I'll come back to see you at lunch, though. Until then, you'll just have to wonder," he teased quietly, walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Wow, these chapters are getting longer. I feel proud of myself XD  
I keep thinking that maybe I'm moving along too quickly, or that it's not realistic enough, or that it's too cliched. But then, I just think to myself 'eh, I've read worse' and keep typing.


	5. Filler

Short filler chapter this time guys, really just to say 'I'm sorry I've been gone and not writing. I'm still alive!'  
It ended up being mostly talking, too. But I had some unlucky stuff happen and I lost my inspiration for awhile. And my friends are apparently bad for my writing XD

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own them.

* * *

Haku sighed, sitting against a wall as he picked at his lunch, Konan across from him making a paper flower; their year currently had math, but since they had both dropped it they both had a free.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on, Konan-chan. I mean, we were getting along normally on Friday; you know, hanging out, watching movies, everything I already told you. We were even planning to 'ambush' Kakashi-sensei," he muttered, the blue haired girl nodding her head to show she was listening, "But then...I don't know. I guess Saturday was just unlucky. I mean, I woke up and I was embarrassed almost straight away. I woke up in his bed and then found out some of the stuff I said to him the night before...And then when his kissed me, things just went down the drain. It was bad enough when my towel fell off."

His friend suddenly grinned, her head shooting up, "Your towel fell off? You never told me that! So he's seen you naked, and this was even before you guys kissed? I never figured you were one of those types of people, Haku-chan," she teased.

Haku scoffed, throwing a biscuit at her before sticking a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "Yes, my towel fell off. Which is why I'm so confused about him kissing me and then saying that it was a bad idea. I froze up when I realised what happened and he was quite openly staring the whole time.

"It's extremely rude to speak with food in your mouth, Haku. And why have you not been inviting the rest of us to your strip shows?" he heard from around the corner, sticking his tongue out as Pein came into view, "Who is this lucky mystery man of yours to gets to see that pretty body of yours. Honestly, are you entirely sure you're male?"

The orange haired boy sat down beside Konan, handing her a bad and pulling a face. He was usually sent on errands by his girlfriend to get her lunch, which more often than not consisted of things most humans wouldn't consider.

"Yes Pein-in-the-arse, I'm sure I'm a guy. Just as much as you are slave to Konan's will," Haku retorted, looking at the mentioned girl curiously, "What are you eating today?"

"Marshmallows in salsa dip. It's really very nice, you know," she smiled, "And that was quite a rude name you called my boyfriend. You must be hanging around very impure influences for you to have started swearing. Just don't end up as a sailor in the bedroom or you will lose your dainty charms, which I'm sure would upset your gentleman caller."

"Oh shut up and eat your daily poison, she-hag."

Pein rolled his eyes, looking to Haku curiously, "Seriously though, Haku, it sounds like you've been getting pretty serious action lately and haven't been sharing with us all your fabulous exploits. I'm sure Hidan will want to know your taste in guys, then check him out just to get a reaction from Kakuzu."

"Yes, because the thought of Hidan checking out my not-quite-and-probably-never-going-to-happen-boyfriend so he gets angry sex is just so enticing to me. Why should I tell you about who gets to see me naked?"

"Because a little bumblebee buzzed in my ear that you have been hanging out with Itachi's brother. And you know just how protective he gets. Especially since little Sasuke-kun is acting out lately and keeps sneaking off. Maybe with a bit of miscommunication it could end up in Itachi's ears that you're sneaking around with his brother..."

The long haired boy sighed, sliding further down on the wall and glaring at Pein, "With friends like you, who needs enemies, huh? Fine then, you may as well know. If anything happens Konan will throw a fit and tell you all anyway. Oh, and I have been hanging out with Sasuke when he sneaks out – he likes to play ninja. And my 'mystery man' as you dubbed him is only Zabuza-sensei. I was hanging out with him on Friday, fell asleep there and things on Saturday went...differently, for lack of a better word."

Pein blinked, "So, you're dating a teacher? I thought you were a good little boy, too."

"We're not actually dating! We shared one kiss, and he accidently saw me naked. That. Is. All," he said, putting what remained of his lunch back in his bag and standing, "I'm going to the library if anyone wants me. Bye guys."

* * *

Certainly not my best chapter. But it will have to do until I get my brain kicked back into action.

Ciao


End file.
